


What Really Matters

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus reacts to Alec getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Matters

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "The Mortal Instruments, Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, PRIMROSE - I Can't Live Without You."

There was a thunderous whoosh at the door, as if breathable air was suddenly sucked out of the room.

Isabelle quietly stepped over and patted Magnus's arm. Tear stains streaked her cheeks but she smiled softly. "He'll be okay," she whispered.

It took a few moments before Magnus was able to move toward the bed. He didn't even notice when Isabelle left. All he saw was Alec. 

_His_ Alexander. Strong and brave and loyal. Lying in a bed, too pale and looking so vulnerable.

The anger had greatly subsided. Magnus's initial fear upon hearing of the attack shot his wrath up to astonishing heights. He would hunt down the guilty parties and deliver them to a slow, agonizing death.

But then the fear and anger quickly morphed into pain. Pain like nothing Magnus had ever experienced before. A sharp knife to the middle of his chest, twisting and turning, burrowing deep inside, gutting him emotionally at the mere thought of losing him.

Magnus knelt down beside the bed and clasped Alec's hand. His body shuddered with dread and he lowered his mouth to kiss the bruised skin. He rested his lips there and breathed in the comfort of being close. 

Several minutes went by, perhaps several hours. Magnus's perception of time was suspended. Until Alec moved.

"Mmm," he groaned.

"Alexander." Magnus barely breathed the name. "My darling," he said a little louder. His voice sounded strange to his own ears. Broken.

"Magnus."

Magnus sighed and silently thanked whatever angel or god or universe he could.

"Wh...What happened?" Alec whispered hoarsely. 

"You're alive, Alexander. That's all that matters now." His voice faltered at the end. "I can't...I can't..." Magnus tried again. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't ever leave me. I can't live without you."

Through the unshed tears Magnus saw Alec's troubled expression. He saw the wheels turning in his pretty little head. His mortality was finite; Magnus's was infinite. The idea that Magnus could not survive Alec's eventual death terrified the shadowhunter to the core.

"Stop it. Stop it."

Alec shook his head in confusion.

"I can hear you thinking. We are here. Together. Now. Now is what counts."

The worry crease eased from Alec's forehead. He whispered, "I love you, Magnus."

"I love you, too."

_Now and forever._


End file.
